Mistaken Identity
by fake-lis
Summary: An incident in the library leaves Tamaki feeling betrayed. When he blames it on Kaoru what will the fiery redhead have to say in his defense? Rated M for lemon. This one's for CrazyNerd14, thank you for being so patient with me!


AN: This is an Ouran Host Club request fic for CrazyNerd14! Seriously, your patience has been greatly appreciated, and as promised it's ready on Monday! I mean, it might only be 2 hours till Tuesday, but it still counts... .___.U Yea...  
So _anyway_! be sure to tell me any critiques you think it needs as I can't get better without them. I'm thinking of maybe going over some parts of it soon after I have some feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

Tamaki strolled down the hall, feeling very content with himself after making a good test grade. He wasn't one to study seriously likeHaruhi, so getting an A was more of an accomplishment for him. _Speaking of Haruhi, I should really find her and tell her the good news._

He ducked into the library, hoping she would be studying as usual and he wouldn't have to search the school for her. Luck was on his side as he spotted her bag and schoolwork on one of the tables, but she wasn't in sight. Other than Haruhi's obvious presence, the library was empty, making the silence almost creepy.

_She's probably finding a book or something._ Tamaki sat down at her table, intending to wait for her as he hoped she would be back soon. Five minutes later he was already bored and decided to go look for her instead. As he walked down the aisle to the reference section, the silence was broken by the sound of scuffling and a groan. As he got closer to the source, he realized what the sound was.

_Haruhi is being attacked!_ Seeing his change to save the day and gain his crush's admiration, Tamaki rushed down the aisle to the sound. He could see two people though gaps on the shelves as he was running, one with a small build that was undoubtedly Haruhi.

"Stop!" he yelled at his love's attacker before freezing mid-step to stare. One of the twins held the girl to him, face flushed at being caught. Her clothes were disheveled and one of his hands had snaked its way underneath her shirt. Her hands around his neck confirmed what he already feared as he turned and ran out of the room, ignoring their calls to come back, to let them explain.

_That damned Hikaru! Or was it Kaoru?_ He realized that he hadn't bothered to figure out which it was as he ran, but he didn't particularly care. They were practically the same person as far as he was concerned and if one was making moves on Haruhi, then the other knew about it and hadn't told him.

After this he couldn't face the rest of the club and called his driver to take him home. He needed time to get over the shock and heartbreak, maybe tomorrow he would know what to do after some sleep.

Walking into the kitchen, Tamaki realized that he wasn't hungry, not that he ever really ate at home anyway. There was just something to depressing about eating alone because his family was hardly ever at home. Instead he completed a bit of homework before lying down.

Unfortunately, he didn't sleep well, visions of what he had seen in the library mixing with his overactive imagination mixing to give him horrible nightmares. After they third time waking up in a cold sweat, Tamaki almost gave up sleep, but he managed to fall into a fitful half slumber until morning.

The next day he drooped though his classes, not paying attention and dreading the afternoon's meeting of the Host Club. _How could Haruhi do this to me? Or the twins for that matter!_

Though he tried to calm down, each time he thought about what he witnessed in the library his blood boiled. If he weren't the president, he would have skipped the meeting for that day all together, but he owed it to them to show up and be professional. For the sake of the club and the other members he would have to stay calm until afterwards.

Walking into the third music room, Tamaki was pulled out of his thoughts by the silence in the room. Glancing at his watch, he realized that he was about 30 minutes early. He shrugged and flopped down on the couch, wondering if he could get away with leaving early, so distracted in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when kaoru walked in.

It wasn't until the orange headed teen peeked over the top of the couch that he was noticed. As he stared at his former friend, all of Tamaki's plans to be calm were thrown out the window. He immediately jumped up, hate bubbling to the surface as he swung his fist, catching the twin squarely on his left cheek.

"How could you?! You knew I loved Haruhi!"

"Hey, I'm Kaoru! You must have me confused!" Kaoru yelled as he jumped up, face read with anger.

"It doesn't matter! You're both practically the same person!" Tamaki left him staring in shock, running out of the room and heading for home. As soon as he arrived at the mansion, he ran for his bedroom, locking the door behind him and dropping onto the bed. Sighing, he drifted to sleep, still exhausted from the night before. He didn't wake until he heard a faint knocking on the door.

Head still muddled, he wondered who was home and checked his alarm clock. He'd only been asleep for about an hour, so none of his family should have arrived yet. Curiosity piqued, he stood and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before opening the door. In front of him stood one of the twins. _Kaoru,_ his brain noticed from the part of his hair.

"Ah, Kaoru? What are you doing here?" He noticed that the teen seemed to have been crying, his eyes read as he looked down.

"Do you really only see me as a copy of my brother?" The question seemed to come out of left field, catching the blond by surprise.

"Eh, excuse me?"

"We're two different people, I didn't know what was happening between Hikaru and Haruhi!"

Tamaki thought about it, realizing how often he grouped the twins together, treating them like one person. Obviously this wasn't just about being falsely accused. Of course Kaoru would have told him about the relationship if he had known, they were friends right? Suddenly he felt terrible for the way he treated Kaoru, wondering how long it had been bothering him to not be treated as an individual.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just upset… I wasn't thinking strait."

"No, you always do this to me, always treat me like my brother, but I'm the one that loves you, not him!" Now it was Tamaki's turn to stare in shock as he took in this confusing confession. He didn't have long to process it though, as Kaoru suddenly leaned forward and brought their lips together.

Pulling back, the prankster kept his eyes down as he blushed furiously. He mumbled an apology when Tamaki didn't say anything. "I know you like Haruhi… that's why I didn't say any—"

He was cut off as their lips were pressed together once again, Tamaki's arms snaking around his waist and pulling them together. Kaoru gasped in surprise before moaning as Tamaki's tongue slipped in, beginning to battle with his. He returned the kiss after getting over his initial shock and slipped his own arms around his crush's neck.

Tamaki pulled them backwards, sitting in a plush chair so that Kaoru was straddling his lap. When they broke for air, he began undoing the younger boy's tie as he kissed his nick.

"T-tamaki?" He blushed even more as his grip tightened on Tamaki's back at the sensation of the blonde's lips.

"I'm sorry I never noticed Kaoru. Forgive me?" With that he looked up into the redhead's eyes, pulling off the tie. Kaoru only nodded, closing his eyes as he was rewarded with another kiss. His own hands began mimicking Tamaki's actions, stripping him of his tie before slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

It wasn't until he felt cool hands on his sides that he realized Tamaki was faster, letting the shirt fall from his shoulders as the prince began sucking and nipping at his neck. He let his hands slip inside the older boy's shirt as his moans escalated with the pleasure. Soon Tamaki's lips reached one pink bud and he took it in his mouth, teasing it as Kaoru leaned into him more and trailed his fingers down his spine.

The older boy's hands roamed the teen above him, stopping at his belt rub the slight bulge there. "Mmm… Tamaki, don't, you're family…" Even as he protested his hips pushed forward, desperate to create more friction.

"They won't be home until late, don't worry." He murmured against Kaoru's chest before slowing undoing the pant's button. Slipping his hand inside, he moaned at the delicious whine of pleasure his actions solicited. He slowly began caressing the prankster's hardened member as his own neck was attacked with kisses, sending shivers down his spine. Kaoru was alternately panting and moaning now, thoroughly turned on by feel of his love's hands. He keened in loss as Tamaki removed his hand to take off his own shirt, pressing their flushed chests together.

He had never thought of himself as gay, but the sight of the twin before him, nipples hard as he panted from want, took away all doubts. Just from touching Kaoru he was uncomfortably hard and his pants were becoming painfully tight. As he slipped off Kaoru's slacks and boxers all at once, the younger teen began undoing his as well. His lips kissed whatever skin they could reach of the teen below him, reveling in heavy rise and fall of his chest.

"Ah, Tamakiii…." He moaned the blonde's name as he slid down, but was stopped when Tamaki realized what he was doing.

"Kaoru no, I can't wait."

Understanding, he leaned forward again, pulling out the president's already stiff member. He pulled Tamaki's hand to his mouth as he worked him, sucking on two of his fingers sensually. His tongue ran up and down them, swirling around their top as if to tease the older teen with what he was missing.

"That's enough" Tamaki whispered into Kaoru's ear huskily before licking the shell of his ear, making him gasp and release the fingers. They trailed down his body, leaving cold paths leading to his entrance. The once again locked lips as Tamaki tentatively slipped the tip of one finger in, teasing the teen on top of him. Hands fisting in blond hair, he pushed himself down further on the digit, giving a low growl of annoyance.

Smirking, Tamaki slipped in the second finger, waiting for Kaoru's grimace to disappear before beginning to stretch him. He pushed farther inside, looking for that spot that would turn the pain into pleasure and grinning as Karou arched into him, crying out his name.

Ever impatient, he quickly pulled his fingers out and ignored the twin's groan before placing something much bigger at his entrance.

"Are you sure about this Kaoru?" Even as he asked he was slowly pushing in a bit before pulling back out, driving him mad.

"Ah, yes! Stop teasing and take me!" He brought his hips down hard, pushing Tamaki up to the hilt. Even as he frowned in discomfort the pain was receding, pushed back by the pressure on that small bundle of nerves. He began to pick up a rhythm with is hips, moving his knees to angle for a better position.

Tamaki gave a small mischievous smile as he kissed Kaoru hard, distracting him from his hands until they gripped his ass. The redhead gasped, pushing even harder into Tamaki, causing him to groan at the feeling of the teen's tight passage. Knowing he was responsible for the insecure twin's lusty gaze and mewls of pleasure was the biggest turn on. One hand moved to Kaoru's neglected length, stroking it in time with their rythem.

As Kaoru's hips met with his, he bit the younger boy's neck, quickly kissing the wound. Sucking, he made it a deep purple color, marking the boy as his own.

"Now no one will mistake you for your twin," he whispered. "You're mine."

"Tamaki… I think I'm going to c— ahhh!" the whispers in his ear sent shivers up his spine as Tamaki thrust deeper inside him, brushing that spot harder than before. He closed his eyes as he came in Tamaki's hand, feeling his body tighten around his lover before he came as well. Spent, he leaned on the blond, panting as Tamaki kissed the blooming red mark on his neck.

"I love you."

He felt the lips leave his skin and his hear sped up with his partner's silence. Just as he thought he'd gone to far he felt hot breath on his ear.

"I love you to."


End file.
